


[Podfic] Fragments

by Niko_Podfic (Niko)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/pseuds/Niko_Podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Fragments, by an Anonymous author on the avengerkink community</p>
<p>
  <i>Steve is NOT all right.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fragments

**Title** : Fragments  
 **Author** : Anonymous  
 **Story Link:** [http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=2110658t2110658](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=2110658)

**Fandom** : Avengers (MCU)

**Genre** : emotional hurt/comfort, depression  
 **Length** : 27:04

**Read by** : Niko _(Cover art just by me, too.)_  
 _Recorded for a podfic bingo square: "Read sadly"_

[MP3 Download ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fragments)

[Podbook Download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fragments-audiobook)

[Streamable on box.net](https://www.box.com/s/0172157e8d6abc576b0f)


End file.
